Lula Online/Mission 4
< Missions Welcome to the Top League Mission 4.1.1 - Production, Production Description: Welcome to the top. Your dedication, cunning tactics, and a brilliant feel for the needs if sic models and customers have brought you pretty far. It is simply fantastic to be able to be here with you and watch your enormous growth. I am so proud of you! But it is not over yet, as you still have a good way to go. You should now start a huge production offensive and show the competition that you are reaching for the stars. So produce 3D photos, videos, and photo galleries until your customers can no longer keep their concentration from wandering below the waist line. *wink* Goals: *Produce 6 sets of 3D Photos *Produce 4 sets of Video *Produce 6 sets of Photo Gallery Reward: 800 Exp, 1000 Credits Mission 4.1.2 - Appreciation Description: After the huge production offensive, your models are quite exhausted and need some attention. Show them that you appreciate their excellent work with gifts and roses. The best thing would be to upgrade two premium apartments. The models will undoubtedly be very happy, and reward you with exceptional drive and eagerness. Such happy and content models will make production a hot yet sweet celebration of erotic art. Your customers will also thank you. Goals: *Upgrade 2 Premium Apartment to Level 4 *Give 15 model a gift *Gift a model 20 rose Reward: 800 Exp, 1000 Credits Mission 4.1.3 - Photos for the masses Description: Oh no, one of your models has been forgotten. She is envious and upset, and I can't stand that. Quickly improve her premium apartment to nip her envy in the bud, and restore your flock of models to being a single, happily erotic unit. Having said that, I also have to inform you that a couple of very harsh and demanding requests from longingly waiting customers have reached my ears. The photo fans are drooling to indulge their cravings. Seeing as satisfying cravings is more or less your bread and butter, you should quickly churn out vast amounts of photos. Goals: *Upgrade 3 Premium Apartment to Level 4 *Upgrade 2 Amateur Photo Studio to Level 4 *Produce 40 sets of Photos Reward: 800 Exp, 1000 Credits Mission 4.1.4 - Nasty flics Description: The huge mass of erotic photo material appears to have been well received by your customers, who have simply described your sinfully salacious selection of photos as 'unbelievably hot'. Your models have really earned their praise. However, there are still some complaints. Our video fans say that the image quality leaves much to be desired, and I can't ignore an accusation like that. In order to counteract this pixilated horror, we need to upgrade your editing room, as well as your amateur video studio. This way we can create images so sharp and cuts so clean that your customers will descend into fits of pure ecstasy. Goals: *Upgrade 1 Editing Room to Level 3 *Upgrade 2 Amateur Video Studio to Level 2 *Produce 5 sets of Short Film Reward: 800 Exp, 1000 Credits Mission 4.1.5 - Video-Sympathizer Description: Very good. Brilliant colors, a clean cut, and plenty of extra pixels give your videos a new shine. However, the improved video quality isn't enough to keep up with the leaders in smutty movie production. You should therefore improve your amateur video studios even more. Furthermore, your customers are, as is typical in this business, in line waiting for more. Your video fans are apparently panting for more deliciously indecent video material. Seeing as you are not an utter barbarian, and you would not want to see harmless panting become full-blown hyperventilation, you should definitely fulfill this wish. Produce short films and videos until all your fans of naught little movies are thoroughly satiated. Goals: *Upgrade 2 Amateur Video Studio to Level 3 *Produce 7 sets of Short Film *Produce 5 sets of Video Reward: 1000 Exp, 1500 Credits Mission 4.2.1 - Continuing games Description: As it happened, panting really did become hyperventilation, but fortunately it was due the amazing sharpness and sheer naughtiness of the videos. *wink* At least you will not have to worry about this part of your business for a while. From time to time, there are also innovations in your e-business: of late, interactive erotic entertainment is all the rage, and you too can soon enter this business. Give your customers control over scanned, curvaceously alluring models with the new web design branch 'games'. Can you hear the customers panting with delight as they put captivating models into positions with a mouse click? I see a very profitable future for this branch on the horizon. Firstly, you should upgrade your web design division. Something doesn't come from nothing. Goals: *Reach Level 16 *Upgrade 2 Web Design to Level 4 *Produce 4 sets of Game Reward: 1000 Exp, 1500 Credits Mission 4.2.2 - Data-Overload Description: Your tech guru just came to me with this complaint: 'It is fine and dandy to offer new web design products, but with the large volume of new customers, it is a real pain to accurately handle their data. The number of users is so high that it will be a wonder if all the customers get decent speeds.' The server room will have to be improved accordingly to keep the customer sand technicians alike happy. Fortunately, your tech guru also had some good news: thanks to the improvements in the server room, you can now produce '3D chats'. Being able to chat with a model presented in three dimensions and high resolution is sure to bring your customers' heart rates to unexpected highs. I can already hear the coins jingling sweetly. Goals: *Upgrade 1 Server Room to Level 5 *Produce 5 sets of 3D Chat *Produce 15 sets of Video Chat Reward: 1000 Exp, 1500 Credits Mission 4.2.3 - Endurance testing Description: It is unbelievable what the new server room can do. It is absolutely state of the art, and can handle an immense numbers of users without breaking a sweat. Your admin requested a stress analysis so he can configure the server based on the results. Because your chat customers have been somewhat neglected, they are perfectly suited for the stress analysis. You should therefore produce telephone, web, and 3D chats until your shamelessly sexy chat models have more admirers than they know what to do with. Goals: *Produce 30 sets of Phone Chat *Produce 20 sets of Web Chat *Produce 5 sets of 3D Chat Reward: 1000 Exp, 1500 Credits Mission 4.2.4 - Model training Description: In the mean time your empire has become an equally successful and high class business. In the not too distant future, you will be able to compare yourself to the Zeus of Obscenity up on Erotic-Olympus . But getting there will still require a great deal of work on your part. Firstly, you need to make sure that your models are up to scratch. Make sure that they all produce lots of smutty productions and improve their skills in the process. In order to make sure they are adequately motivated, a few roses and gifts would be a good idea. Goals: *Have 9 Models on Level 3 *Give 20 model a gift *Gift a model 30 rose Reward: 1000 Exp, 1500 Credits Mission 4.2.5 - Moaning and stalk eyes Description: Your photo fans have resoundingly expressed that they feel rather neglected. In their case, it is like with school kids: 'Everyone else has lots of new material, but we don't. That is not fair!' To keep them from pinching and biting amongst themselves, you need to satisfy their demands as quickly as possible. Produce photos, vintage photos, and 3D photos until their cries of dissatisfaction give way to uncontrolled groans of pleasure, and they could use their goggling eyes like a periscope. Goals: *Produce 25 sets of Photos *Produce 15 sets of Vintage Photos *Produce 10 sets of 3D Photos Reward: 1200 Exp, 2000 Credits Mission 4.3.1 - Suggested improvements Description: You should reward your models after the marathon of photo sessions. And what could be better for this purpose than beautifully risqué outfits? While you are busy buying your models' favor with shameless bribes, you should attend to some other things as well: the photo fetishists are happy with the amount of new materials, but would nonetheless like to see a few things of higher quality. You should accordingly upgrade your professional photo studio. Moreover, I can already smell the envy of the video fanatics, so you should play on the safe side and upgrade the ci Goals: *Upgrade 1 Professional Photo Studio to Level 4 *Own 15 dresses for models from dressroom *Upgrade 1 Editing Room to Level 4 Reward: 1200 Exp, 2000 Credits Mission 4.3.2 - Professional video art Description: Did I not say so? The video fetishists are complaining that they have missed out. Fortunately, a little bird told me that you will soon be able to build professional video studios. As soon as that is possible, you should build one and hire an assistant with video talent. Then you will be able to produce videos of such breathtaking quality and sharpness that when your video customers first see the packaging in stores, they will be unable to keep their fingers off them. *wink* Goals: *Reach Level 17 *Have 10 Assistants *Build 1 Professional Video Studio Reward: 1200 Exp, 2000 Credits Mission 4.3.3 - New category, new model Description: Very good. Now it is time for your videos to reach a professional standard, too. However, your studio will have to be upgraded first. What use is the expertise, without the equipment? For the first professional video, you will need to hire an obscenely attractive as well as video-talented model. To make sure she is happy and produces erotically stimulating work, she will need a decent place to live. A premium apartment should maker her so happy that she will immerse herself in her work with erotic gusto. Goals: *Upgrade 1 Professional Video Studio to Level 2 *Have 10 Models *Build 1 Premium Apartment Reward: 1200 Exp, 2000 Credits Mission 4.3.4 - Heat in front of the lens Description: A new professional video studio, a new, sensuously curvaceous model, and a huge number of drooling customers. In short, the optimal conditions for a movie production marathon. Produce videos and short films until the lenses of the cameras begin to melt from the sweltering heat of red-hot amorous encounters. To make sure that your professional video studio does not fall short when compared to your amateur studio, you will have to upgrade it. The action in front of the camera should finally look as sharp on the screen as in front of the camera. Goals: *Upgrade 1 Professional Video Studio to Level 3 *Produce 8 sets of Short Film *Produce 4 sets of Video Reward: 1200 Exp, 2000 Credits Mission 4.4.1 - House-warming party Description: Oh no, with all the new rooms, you will soon run out of space. You need a new floor to provide enough space for plenty of new dens of debauchery. You should use this occasion to celebrate the acquisition of a new floor with your ribald beauties. Give them plenty of gifts, and they will undoubtedly be very content. On top of the festivities, a couple of new dresses would also be suitable. Your ravishing flock of models will thank you with rhythmically erogenous undressing before they slip into their stimulating new outfits. *wink* Goals: *Have 5 Floors *Own 25 dresses for models from dressroom *Give 25 model a gift Reward: 1400 Exp, 2500 Credits Mission 4.4.2 - Wild clicking Description: Thanks to the festivities, your intoxicatingly attractive models are generally happy and highly motivated. This should not go to waste, as your customers would surely love to see such highly motivated, beaming models as well. The best thing now would be to let these advantages flow directly into a couple of web design productions. Create photo galleries and games until your customers' computers heat up with sultry pictures and wild clicks. Because quality is everything these days, it would be a good idea to immediately upgrade your web design division. Goals: *Upgrade 1 Web Design to Level 4 *Produce 20 sets of Photo Gallery *Produce 5 sets of Game Reward: 1400 Exp, 2500 Credits Mission 4.4.3 - Pen fetish Description: So many products and gifts, but so little storage space. Something will have to be done about that. Upgrade your gift shelf and your storage so you will have enough room for gifts and products of all shapes and colors. Aside from that, your pen-obsessed receptionist has been complaining that although everything around her is grown and flourishing, her workspace has not been improved at all. You can't do anything about her pen fetish, but you can certainly bring a smile to her face by upgrading the reception. Goals: *Upgrade 1 Gift Shelf to Level 3 in the Storage *Upgrade 1 Product Shelf to Level 3 in the Storage *Upgrade 1 Reception to Level 3 Reward: 1400 Exp, 2500 Credits Mission 4.4.4 - Established in the top league Description: You have finally managed to establish yourself in the top league of the erotic business. Erotic experts have described your meteoric rise with things like 'commendable', 'extraordinary', and 'probably deserves a speeding ticket', just to quote a few. I am so proud of you! You are a role model for budding erotic business moguls and a potential competitor to the gods of Erotic-Olympus. Erotic-Olympus is your next goal, but you will have to do a great deal more in order to get there. You should begin your further rise with a huge amount of the newly available DVD films and games. This way, your competitors can see what you can accomplish with your obscenely beautiful erotic empire. Goals: *Reach Level 18 *Produce 8 sets of DVD *Produce 10 sets of Game Reward: 6000 Exp, 12000 Credits Category:Missions